


Perchè Dean ride quando....

by cin75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin75/pseuds/cin75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La forza e il valore di una risata nella vita dei due Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchè Dean ride quando....

Sam entra nel grande androne del bunker degli Uomini di Lettere.   
Sta per salire le scale che lo porteranno all’esterno quando qualcosa lo ferma.   
Un suono strano. Un suono che non sente da tempo. Da tanto tempo.   
Non in quel modo. 

Sam sente ridere. Ridere di cuore.

Si affaccia silenzioso, lì, dove campeggia il grande tavolo planetario e si ritrova Dean, seduto di spalle, che guarda uno dei soliti vecchi film in bianco e nero. Uno di quei film in cui i fratelli Marx ne combinano talmente tante da fargli dimenticare i guai in cui sono sommersi loro.  
Dean ride. Piega la testa all’indietro e spalanca la bocca per ridere ancora più forte. Come se quella risata fosse liberatoria. Salvifica. Benefica.

Sam sa. Sam conosce suo fratello. 

Lo conosce meglio di chiunque altra persona al mondo. Meglio di Bobby che li ha cresciuti. Lo conosce perfino meglio di come lo conosceva John. Purtroppo, meglio di come avrebbe potuto conoscerlo Mary.   
Sam sa il senso di quella risata. 

Perché Dean ride quando qualcosa va come deve andare o quando, volendo sembrare innocente, ne escogita una delle sue.   
Perché Dean ride quando gli ruba la sedia buona lasciandogli quella a forma di clown durante quella caccia al Rakshasa o quando lo manda a fare controlli da Plucky in mezzo a tutti quei clown.  
E lo vede ridere e ridere di cuore tanto da tenersi il fianco, quando lo vede ritornare da lui completamente ricoperto di lustrini e cerone bianco.  
Sam comprende il senso di quella risata. Dean lo vede e sa che sta bene. E allora ride, quasi per esorcizzare il pericolo scampato. 

E allora Sam lascia che Dean rida di lui.   
E allora Sam ride con lui.

E ricorda un Dean che ride soddisfatto quando infila un pesce morto nella macchina dei Ghostfacers e ride, fino alle lacrime, anche se Sam non lo sa, quando Cas cerca di salvare la prostituta a cui Dean l’aveva affidato.

Il giovane dei Winchester rimane fermo vicino ad un pilastro a sentire quel suono cristallino. Quel suono che avrebbe voluto sentire molto più volte. Quel suono che il più delle volte è solo un momento di pochi….momenti.  
Ma è così bello e …naturale!!

Ma poi quelle risate diventano rare, del tutto assenti. Diventano sogghigni accennati. Rimangono sorrisi incerti.  
E poi , Dean, smette di ridere. 

Perchè quello che ha passato , che stanno passando, è un peso talmente grande da non permettergli più di ridere.  
La grazia di Castiel, Kevin, Charlie, Caino e il suo marchio, Crowley e il suo inferno, Metatron e il suo paradiso.  
Niente …niente lo può più far ridere come una volta.  
Ma Dean non lo merita. Non merita quella vita. Dean merita di meglio. Dean merita di vivere.   
Dean merita di ridere. Ancora.

Ed è per questo che ora Sam non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quel suo fratello così inaspettatamente felice.  
Come se per un momento, un giorno, una sola dannatissima ora, loro non fossero cacciatori e fuori da quel rifugio non incombesse l’Oscurità. Quella vera.

Poi, ad un tratto, il film ha una pausa e lo schermo diventa nero.

Dean ritorna serio, anche se sta ancora cercando di riprendere fiato.   
Dal monitor oscurato, il maggiore vede un riflesso familiare che lo fissa, lo osserva. Sembra che quasi lo stia studiando.

Ma quel riflesso è l’unica presenza alle sue spalle che non potrebbe mai fargli temere qualcosa.

“Guarda che è gratis!! Non devi pagarmi il biglietto se vuoi vedere il film!” dice mentre si volta piano sulla sedia girevole, verso Sam, che si mette quasi sull’attenti quando si accorge di essere stato scoperto. “Andiamo!! Fammi compagnia!” fa il maggiore spostando con un piede la sedia al suo fianco.  
“Io…devo uscire per alcune cose che mi servono. Quando torno, magari. Con un panino e una birra, ok?!” suggerisce come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo cenare insieme in quel modo tranquillo.  
“Allora ti aspetto!” risponde Dean. “Ne scelgo uno che ti farà dimenticare quel tuo assurdo film sul mimo-scarafaggio!!”  
E Sam sorride appena al ricordo di quella bugia.  
“Ok! Vado!” dice quando a quel ricordo si aggiunge il ricordo della lettera di Bobby e delle sue parole di conforto e coraggio.

Prima di andare guarda suo fratello attrezzare il tavolo per la loro serata cinema e…..  
“Ehi, Dean?!” lo richiama.  
“Sì, che c’è?!” e Dean lo guarda e lo vede spaesato. Imbarazzato forse. Sam ha lo sguardo confuso. “Sammy, che c’è?!” chiede con un tono più basso e rassicurante.  
Sam lo guarda ancora e in quello sguardo fraterno e rassicurante trova il coraggio di rispondere.  
“E’ bello sentirti ridere, Dean!” confessa il giovane prima di andare via.   
Quasi fugge, perchè Dean non veda gli occhi lucidi.

Sam sa che deve andare via subito, perché Dean detesta i “momenti sdolcinati” che mostrerebbero la sua debolezza.

Ma Sam sa anche che Dean sta sorridendo adesso.  
Perché Dean sorride quando la vita gli concede questi momenti tra fratelli. Quando smette di colpire allo stomaco e gli da il tempo di respirare.   
Perché Dean sorride quando, a quella “sdolcinata” affermazione di Sam, risponde ironico: “Sparisci e portami la cena , Samantha!!”  
Perché Dean sorride e allora anche Sam sorride.


End file.
